Angels and Demons
by SSAEmilyHotchner
Summary: Twoshot. What would have happened if Emily was with Hotch the night that he was attacked by the Reaper? This is my take. Established H/P romance. Rated T for violence.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: I've been toying with the idea of this story for a while, and I guess the full plot-line and dialogue came to me as I was re-watching "100" for the tenth time. Or was it the eleventh...? (: Anyway, I think I like the way that the story unfolds...and hopefully you will too. Feel free to drop me a line. (;

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds. (They won't let me...*pouts*)

* * *

Emily and Hotch walked into his apartment, exhausted after their long day. As Hotch turned on the living room lights, threw down his keys and reset his alarm, Emily sighed deeply. He set down his gun on the counter and walked over to her.

"You okay?" he asked her, placing his hands on her shoulders and looking into her chocolate brown eyes.

She shrugged. "I don't know. This case…it's just too much."

He nodded in understanding. "I know what you mean. But it's over."

"For now," Emily added, shaking her head and causing her dark hair to fall into her eyes.

"Yeah. But right now, there's really nothing we can do except relax, and well…wait."

She nodded, not speaking. He brushed her hair away from her face, then leaned forward and pressed a soft kiss to her lips. "It'll be alright, okay? Come on, I'll pour you a drink."

In the darkness of a neighboring room, movement went unnoticed by both of them. Emily remained by the door, setting aside her gun by Aaron's and pulling off her boots with difficulty. To her shock, a strong arm came from behind her and covered her mouth with a large hand, effectively keeping her quiet. She struggled to escape but he kept her in place. She felt the muzzle of a gun being pressed into her skull.

"What do you want, Emily?" Hotch asked from where he was standing by the small table on which the drinks were placed, his back to her. "Wine, scotch…water?"

She didn't answer. In the silence, he heard the unmistakable sound of a gun cocking.

"Emily?" Hotch asked, turning around to face her.

What he saw made him drop the glass of scotch that he was holding.

A figure wearing all black and a mask that covered his face was holding Emily at gunpoint, his hand over her mouth. A figure that he recognized. It was none other than George Foyet, the Reaper. Their missing unsub.

Hotch instinctively reached for his gun, but his holster was empty. He glanced at the table by Emily and immediately spotted his gun. "Damn it," he thought.

Then he looked at Emily, and his heart clenched. She looked terrified. And she was almost never scared, so that told him just how grave this situation was.

Foyet broke the silence. "Well, Agent Hotchner and Agent Prentiss. Isn't this sort of fraternization banned in the BAU, not to mention, the FBI?" he asked in his deep, gravelly voice.

Hotch ignored him. "Let her go, Foyet."

The Reaper raised an eyebrow and laughed humorlessly. "You're not in the position to be making orders, Agent Hotchner. _I _have the weapon, and I'm not afraid to shoot her."

Hotch took a step forward. "You wouldn't do that. I know you wouldn't." His attempt at antagonizing fell flat.

"You want me to test out your theory? Because I'm more than willing to," he said, pressing the gun to the base of Emily's skull even harder than he had before, and removing his hand from her mouth so Hotch could hear her cry out in pain.

Slowly, Hotch crept forward. "You're not going to shoot her, Foyet. I know your plan."

"Oh you do, do you?" he asked in a leering manner.

Hotch took another step forward. He was less than ten feet away from them now.

"_Stop coming closer_! One more move and she DIES!" Foyet yelled angrily.

Hotch obeyed. "You're not going to hurt her because she's not your intended target. You didn't know that she was going to be here tonight. So let her go. Take me."

Emily protested. "No, Aaron, don't -" but the rest of her words were muffled as Foyet placed his hand over her mouth once more.

"You're right. I didn't know that she would be here, but I'm glad that she is. After all, three's a party, is it not?" He paused solely for effect, and the only sound in the room was Emily's labored breathing. "But my intention is to torture you, Agent Hotchner. And instead of going with my initial plan, you've provided me with a much better one. Instead of killing you, why don't I just kill Emily here? Her death would forever remain on your conscience, and it would be an everyday reminder that you _should have made the deal. _Besides," he added, looking back and forth between the two FBI agents, "You don't have a weapon. You can't protect her." He smirked. "That hurts, right? Knowing that you can't save the one you love…and you _do_ love her, that much is obvious…the pain must feel like a jagged blade twisted in your heart."

Hotch fought to keep a straight face as he watched Foyet take his hand away from Emily's mouth, smooth back the hair sticking to her neck, and whisper in her ear, his lips ghosting against the porcelain skin of her neck, "How does it feel to know that you will die because of him?" Not letting her respond, he turned his attention to Hotch. "You were right. I'm not going to shoot her." He quickly placed his gun away and brandished a knife. "I think this will be more fun, don't you?"

Hotch's mind was racing. He had to stop Foyet before he hurt Emily, but his plan could easily misfire…

He heard Foyet whisper, "Any last words?"

Emily didn't speak. However, Foyet persisted. "Oh come on, I'm sure you want to say _something._"

After a pause, Emily took a deep breath and said, "Aaron, I love you…"

Foyet smirked, interrupting her. "Hear that, _Aaron?_" he asked, as Hotch whispered, "I love you so much, Emily…" Foyet continued. "She loves you -" But he was cut off as Emily kicked her foot backwards, hitting him hard in the knee. Hotch rushed forward, grabbing Emily and pulling her away from the Reaper. Her attack only caused Foyet to stumble however, and he came after her, pushing Hotch harshly aside in a murderous frenzy, and plunging the knife deep into her shoulder.

Hearing Emily's loud cry of pain, Hotch charged at Foyet, tackling him to the ground, and used him as an outlet for his anger. But Foyet was just as ruthless, and he flipped them over so he could attack Hotch easier. He screamed, "You're just doing me a favor, Agent Hotchner! After I kill you, I'm going to kill your girlfriend, and there's nothing you can do about it! _NOTHING!" _His knife came dangerously close to Hotch's face as they both continued to struggle. Meanwhile, Emily, who was disoriented due to the blinding pain of her stab wound, was able to get to the table by the door of the apartment, and grab her gun. She aimed it at Foyet and said, as loudly as she could, "Get off him and put your hands in the air!"

Foyet paused and glared at her, still pinning Hotch to the floor, both of them breathing heavily. "No," he said, and pulled his arm back to deliver the fatal blow, but he was stopped as Emily fired and the bullet went straight into his heart. Foyet collapsed, dead, his knife clattering on to the floor beside him. The loud clap of the gunshot echoed throughout the room. Emily leaned against the wall and sunk to the floor, still holding her gun, and holding her free hand against her quickly bleeding shoulder. Hotch immediately got up, grabbed his cell phone and called 911. After requesting an ambulance, he quickly hung up and ran over to where Emily was sitting. She could barely keep her eyes open.

He pushed the collar of her shirt aside so he could see the wound. His heart dropped; it was so deep, and despite the amount of pressure he applied, the bleeding just wouldn't stop. And it was all his fault.

"I'm so sorry, Emily…" he said quietly, at a loss for words.

She forced her eyes open. When she spoke, it was between ragged breaths. "Aaron…it's not your fault."

"Yes it is! It should have been me…"

Although it took all her strength, she sat up as straight as she could and looked into his eyes. "Don't you ever say that. It's no one's fault but his, and I'm happy that you're not hurt." She sighed. "He hit you so hard…I thought he was going to kill you…" She willed her tears not to spill, but they relented and she cried, her tears staining his shirt.

He looked at her, taking in her condition. The bleeding was still not stopping, her breathing was shallow, and she could barely stay conscious. She was so strong, and although she was severely hurt, she was still caring for and worrying about him.

He was overcome with the urge to pull her into his arms and kiss all her troubles away, but he settled with having her rest her heard against his shoulder in exhaustion. He kissed her lightly on the forehead, his hands still trying to prevent the persistent bleeding. "Where is the ambulance?" he couldn't help but think in worry. "What if she…" But he refused to finish that thought. They would both make it out of this situation. He was sure of it.

Not taking his eyes off her for a minute, he whispered lightly, "Open your eyes, Emily. Please try to stay awake."

She moaned. "It hurts so much…"

He felt horrible knowing that she was in so much pain. He knew that sleep would ease her pain, but he wouldn't let her take the risk of not waking up. "I know sweetheart, but please. The ambulance is coming, just stay strong for a few more minutes…"

She said nothing in reply, just reluctantly kept her eyes open, her gaze eventually coming to rest on the dead body of George Foyet. She shivered involuntarily, and winced in pain as her shoulder came into contact with the wall as result.

Hotch followed her gaze, holding her tighter against him as he felt her shake. He spoke soothingly, "He'll never hurt anyone again. You, me, or anyone else."

She nodded, her mind wandering. The rest of her body was numbed from the pain of her shoulder wound, and she could barely think.

At that moment, they both heard the ambulance arrive, and within seconds the EMTs were entering the apartment and putting Emily on the stretcher as Hotch explained what had happened. As he entered the ambulance and sat by Emily, he took her hand in his and whispered, "We made it, Emily. It's finally over."

She smiled weakly and said, "Finally," as she closed her eyes and the ambulance sped towards the nearest hospital.

* * *

Author's Note: So, what do you think? Should I leave it at that, or should I write the hospital scene?


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Well, here it is; Part Two. I just want to give a shout out to my readers and fellow writers. All the lovely feedback and reviews really helped me shape the story, and I honestly like how it ended up. Kudos to you all, because you are the ones who inspire me and motivate me each day. So, thank you so much for everything, and I truly hope you enjoy! (:

Disclaimer: Although I _really_ wish I did, I do not own Criminal Minds.

* * *

Emily woke, hours later, in a room with pale green walls and dimmed lights. In the background, she heard a faint but steady beeping noise, and the sound of deep breathing. She looked around curiously.

"Where am I?" she wondered, her thoughts slightly muddled from the anesthetics.

She glanced down at her arm and was immediately able to place both the strange beeping sound and her location. "I'm in the hospital, hooked up to an IV. Hmm," she thought, trying to remember what happened. Her gaze wandered once again to the walls. She thought incoherently, "Pale green is an odd color for a hospital…it's supposed to be relaxing, but it's also a color of sickness…that's not the best choice…"

That's when she saw Hotch, sitting in a chair by the hospital bed, sleeping soundly. She smiled unconsciously as she watched him sleep. He looked so…peaceful. Emily stretched her arms but immediately recoiled, wincing, as searing pain shot through her shoulder. A loud involuntary hiss escaped her lips as morbid memories of that night flooded her thoughts. Hotch woke with a start.

"Emily? Are you okay?" he asked, taking her hand in his and rubbing small but soothing circles on it with his thumbs.

"Yeah…I forgot about my shoulder…" she answered, closing her eyes.

"It still hurts? I thought they put you on morphine."

"They probably did," she said, motioning to the IV. "Painkillers never work on me," she added with a sigh.

He frowned. "I'm sorry -"

Emily put a finger to his lips. "Didn't I tell you not to apologize?"

He smiled slightly, but continued. "You did, but I'm never going to be able to forgive myself."

She rolled her eyes. "Aaron, _it's not your fault_."

"I know, but I just wish that there was something that I could do."

"There is," she said, moving to the far side with difficulty.

"What is it?" he asked, wondering why she was moving away from him.

"Come here," she said, patting the space she had cleared beside her. "Lay down with me."

He smiled and took off his shoes, joining her on the hospital bed. Emily rested her forehead against his shoulder, and Aaron unconsciously stroked her hair, calming her down.

He spoke, filling the silence. "I called the team. I felt that they had the right to know."

Emily nodded. "That's good."

He continued. "Yeah, they were all so worried. Especially -"

"JJ?" Emily inserted, smiling.

Hotch chuckled. "Yeah."

"Of course," Emily said, laughing. Then she caught sight of Hotch's hand, wrapped in a small cast. "What happened?" she asked, motioning towards his hand, a worrisome expression adorning her features.

He glanced at it. "Turns out I broke some bones in my hand," he said nonchalantly.

Emily raised an eyebrow and said sarcastically, "Oh yeah, breaking a couple of fingers, that's nothing."

"Emily, I didn't even notice the pain until we were at the hospital." She still looked skeptical. "I'm serious, Em."

She closed her eyes and shook her head. "I know, I know, it's just…I don't want you to be in pain -"

Aaron cut her off with a kiss. "You're sweet, you know that? You always care about everyone else, even when you're the one who needs the caring. So now, shut up and relax," he said with a smile.

She smiled back, then a thought hit her. "You said the team knows, right?"

"Yeah," he said, still stroking her hair.

"Are they coming to visit?"

"Yeah." He looked at her. "What are you getting at?"

"They don't know about us. We haven't told them that we're in a relationship."

"Well, I can't think of a better time to tell them," he said, smiling at the thought. "Besides, I'm sure they've all made the connection. You were at my apartment."

"True…well, everyone but Reid." They both laughed.

"Actually, they should be here soon. Maybe in an hour or so…" Hotch said, unconsciously glancing at the door. "I forgot…I told them not to come now, to just wait until the morning…since it's the weekend and it's late; it's almost two o'clock. But they all wanted to see you as soon as possible, and who am I to deny them that?"

"Hmm, good…" she said, her voice drifting into silence. Hotch looked at her. Her eyes were closing slightly. He pressed a kiss in her hair and murmured, "Get some more sleep. I'll wake you up when they come."

"No, I'm fine…" But sure enough, she fell asleep again, lying in Aaron's arms.

Hotch couldn't help but feel somnolent as he listened to her deep breathing, and he closed his eyes briefly, saying to himself, "I'll just rest for a few minutes…"

~.~.~

"Well, what do we have here?" a familiar voice said, followed abruptly by someone saying, "Shhh!"

_Crap._

"So much for a few minutes," Hotch thought, as he opened his eyes, glanced at the clock, and read the glowing red numbers. It was 3:10. They had been asleep for more than an hour.

"Rise and shine, Sleeping Beauty," the same voice said. Hotch looked around the room and spotted the culprit. Dave.

JJ glared at him. "Didn't I tell you to shut up? Let Emily sleep!"

Hotch chuckled. So it had been JJ who had unsuccessfully tried hushing Dave up. "Actually, I think she wants to see you guys. I'll wake her up," he said, glancing at the expressions on the faces of the five other agents. They all looked relieved to see that Emily was okay, but there was also something else.

JJ looked happy. Almost…smug. As if she had long since predicted that Emily and Hotch were in a relationship. All in all, she wasn't surprised.

Dave looked glad for his two friends. He shot Hotch a look that visibly said, "Good for you."

Garcia was beaming. Just like JJ, she looked as if she had expected it all along.

Derek had originally looked stunned to see his boss and fellow agent sleeping together. Literally. But he ended up looking pleasantly surprised. As is he had expected nothing less.

Reid looked…confused. His eyebrows were furrowed together, as if he was in deep thought. Morgan whispered into his ear as explanation, "They've been in a relationship for a while, kid." Reid nodded. "That makes sense…"

Hotch smirked slightly and laughed at all his friends' expressions. So much for keeping his and Emily's relationship under covers. He gently shook Emily. "Em…wake up. Everyone's here."

She opened her eyes slowly, blinking repeatedly to absorb the sight before her. She laughed. "You all look like someone slapped you in the face," she stated plainly, sitting up in bed, Aaron's arms still around her.

Everyone laughed. Both Morgan and JJ came forward, each holding a bouquet of flowers; lilies and tulips. Derek began. "Well, it was about time, you two."

There was a chorus of agreements.

"Since when…?" Garcia asked, waving a hand between the two of them.

Emily smiled. "Around six or seven months," she answered, laughing again at the doubly surprised agents.

JJ turned to Dave. "I told you! I _so_ knew it…"

Dave chuckled. "And did I ever say that I didn't believe you? No."

Reid spoke up. "How are you feeling, Emily? Hotch?" he asked, concerned for his colleagues and friends.

"I'm fine," Emily said truthfully. "The pain will subside. But Aaron here –"

"Emily -"

"He decided to play macho and not care for his broken hand." She glared at him accusingly, but couldn't keep a straight face. She grinned.

"Whatever. Who was the one who hissed like a cat earlier because of your shoulder that supposedly 'doesn't hurt?' Oh right, that was you," he challenged, suppressing the smile that was spreading across his face.

Emily raised an eyebrow.

He laughed. "In other words, we're fine," he told the team.

"Good," Dave said. "We're glad." There was a collective nod among the room's inhabitants. "So, are you planning on telling Strauss? About…you know?" Morgan laughed at Dave's inability to say the word.

"Our relationship?" Hotch paused and looked at Emily, who shrugged with difficulty.

"Maybe later…"

"You do know that they won't force either one of you to leave unless IAB conducts an investigation and they see that neither of you can work without being distracted, right?" Dave added.

Emily snorted. "You would know, wouldn't you, Casanova?" Dave just winked.

Garcia scoffed in response to Dave. "Like that would ever happen. You two are the most focused people, let alone agents, that I've ever seen! You don't let _anything_ get in between you and the job. Like, absolutely nothing.

JJ and Reid nodded in agreement. "That _is _true," the latter added.

Emily smiled. "Well, that's reassuring. I actually don't want to think about anything right now…I just want to relax."

"Don't we all?" Morgan asked. He cleared his throat and after a pause, asked timidly, "So…do you mind sharing what happened."

Emily shook her head. "Not really," she said, shooting Aaron a look that said, "Your turn. I'll let you explain."

This piqued the interest of the five agents. As friends, they were reluctant to hear the details of what had happened to Emily, but as agents and profilers, they just had to know.

Hotch started at the very beginning and went through the whole story, top to bottom. As he finished, he took in the expressions of his colleagues. Everyone was quiet. The men fought to keep their faces straight, while the women were more expressive; JJ looked as if she was about to cry.

Emily was.

Hearing the details again had been like reliving it, and although she tried to hold them back, hot tears fell down her cheeks. Hotch pulled her close. "I'm sorry, Em. I didn't mean to…" he said quietly.

She shook her head. "I know, it's just…it's too much. Hearing about it again, I mean."

He wiped her tears away and kissed her softly, oblivious to their small audience. "It'll go away, Emily. After a while, it will be nothing but a memory."

She smiled weakly. "Yeah, I know." He smiled reassuringly.

Reid stepped forward awkwardly and gave Emily a hug. The sensitivity and care behind his action almost brought her to tears once more. She finally managed to say a quiet, "Thanks," as he pulled away. But it wasn't just him.

After Reid came JJ, then Garcia, then Derek, and lastly, Dave.

"We all care about you," Dave states, as if reading her thoughts.

"We're like the Seven Musketeers," Garcia said brightly, causing Emily to laugh. "All for one, and one for all."

Morgan said, "There's one thing you should know, Em."

"Hmm?" she asked, leaning back against Aaron's strong chest.

"We all love you," JJ interjected before Morgan finished by saying, "We'll always be here for you. _All _of us."

Emily smiled.

"Always," Aaron agreed, kissing her on the forehead.


End file.
